Future’s end
by Blood-Foxs-Revenge
Summary: Harry gets a chance to fix the past, but he's not going alone.
1. Future’s end

**Future's end: revised**

We were alone. No one else was left. We had self-destructed here on this ground we came to learn. No one could have predicted that it would come to this.

Voldemort and his forces had brought the fight to us, here at Hogwarts. The Ministry, teachers, and students all stood for one final chance at a better future. There were other places to make a stand. The Ministry was gone, as was Diagon Alley, except for Gringotts, because the goblins had cut off all contact with us.

We stood facing each other, waiting for a sign to make the first move. I stood next to Dumbledore and the teachers, my friends right behind me. We had come so far, learned so much.

I had called out that Voldemort should come and face me, as a token for our armies. He had agreed and the duel began. The battle was intense; neither of us could gain the upper hand and keep it. It was stalemated until a death eater fired the killing curse at me. Then all pretenses that this could end so peacefully were shattered.

All of the light opened up with various curses, most hitting their marks. Voldemort and I locked eyes, agreeing that we would continue later Then things began to get nasty, Voldemort began to unleash the complete force of his army.

I called out to the non-humans on our side, Centaurs, house elves, and others that had sided with us. The clash was loud, several screams, both in pain and death, could be heard. My friends stayed close to me, and we were responsible for a great deal of our enemy's deaths.

Ron had really come into his own; his skills in strategy giving us the best setup to use what resources we had. Ginny had become an excellent teacher; very skilled at bringing people up to a good level of skill. Luna, crazy Luna, she was the one who kept us grounded when the reports came in. She was also the only one who could keep Ron in line after his parents died.

Neville had far surpassed our greatest expectations. He was second only to me in dueling skill, and his skills with healing magic were second to none.

Then there was Hermione, my closest confidante, she had relaxed her desire to follow the rules and was responsible for the majority of the spells at our combined disposal. She and I never were far apart after the Department of Mysteries incident. While some believed we were quietly dating, we unfortunately never got around to it. Hermione was my center when Sirius died, held me when I woke up screaming from the deaths Voldemort inflicted, and was the one who stopped me from going after him when he killed Remus and the last of my blood.

No one could keep track of how long the fighting lasted. Slowly it came down to Voldemort and his five closest followers and the six of us. We saw Dumbledore fighting at least twenty death eaters at once, but before we could get to him one of the death eaters got a lucky shot.

Dumbledore had set things up so that if he died, I and one person of my choosing would get the accumulated power and knowledge he had. I had chosen Hermione, for the obvious reasons and we sealed the powers to us if he died.

Dumbledore didn't go down alone, with the last of his heart beats, he triggered a device that took all those he was fighting down with him. I felt the rush of power hit me, and I could see tears in Hermione's eyes.

We squared off, each taking an opponent. This fight wasn't about winning any longer, it was about justice. Ron faced Malfoy Sr., Neville against Malfoy Jr., Luna and Ginny faced to death eaters I didn't know, and Hermione faced Bellatrix Lestrange. I squared off with Voldemort and the last fight began.

We were no longer holding back, we used the darkest curses possible. Luna was the first to fall; she was hit by someone other than her opponent. Ron killed Malfoy and Luna's opponent before collapsing next to her. He fell next. Neville and Ginny, recent lovers, managed to kill Ginny's opponent, but were unable to defeat Malfoy in time to prevent him from killing Neville.

Ginny faced her one time rapist with murder in her eyes. Firing at an incredible rate, she managed to kill him before collapsing from her injures. Hermione and Bellatrix were evenly matched. Hermione got a silence charm off, but Lestrange got off the attack Dolohov used in fifth year against Hermione. I watched her collapse in slow motion and not get up. I sent a spell that left nothing of Lestrange above grass level.

I could feel the sick power, the one I knew Voldemort enjoyed, come over me as I turned back to him. We bowed, although no one could see it, and threw everything we had at each other. With the knowledge of Dumbledore, I used the most powerful spells I could. After hours, we had begun in predawn and the sun had risen to its apex, we both sagged in exhaustion. I remembered Hermione and that this man was responsible for her death, and threw all my reserves into one last Avada Kedavra, he was too tired to dodge or block it.

I crawled over to Hermione, she could be alive I told myself. I checked for a pulse and found a weak one. I used the little healing magic I knew to fix her, this world was meaning less without her. She slowly came around, looking for something. She saw mw and said hoarsely, "Did we win Harry?"

I nodded, "We won love; all of the death eaters are dead."

"But so are all our friends and most of the British wizard world."

"It can be rebuilt love, other hands can rebuild it." I sat with her head in my lap. "We deserve a rest."

"Harry, I can't feel anything below my shoulders."

I used an inspection charm, "The blast severed your spine below your shoulders. I'm so sorry Hermione."

"It's ok, I've still got you."

I could feel the tears in my eyes, "No it's not. You deserve better."

I raised my head and screamed at the sky, "If any of you that are watching want to reward us, give us a chance to prevent all this!"

I held Hermione for a long time. We sat there as there was no where to go. Everyone was dead.

"Child, do you truly wish to prevent this?"

I turned and saw four creatures, a phoenix, a dragon, a tiger, and a tortoise.

"Yes," it was all I could say.

"Then you will have your chance. We will send you to before things got out of hand."

"What about Hermione?"

"We will send her as well to a time when you can direct the most change."

I looked at Hermione and she nodded. "We agree."

I felt a spinning sensation and pulled Hermione tight.

"I love you."


	2. Begin again

**Begin again: revised**

**(Harry)**

I sat up with a start, only to hit my head on the ceiling. Wait, that's the stairs in the Dursleys. I went back, but how far? Suddenly memories flooded my brain; I was seven and today was my birthday. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. They were all there, all alive and healthy. Aunt Petunia told me to make breakfast and I did.

I said nothing, as was the standard of the time, and watched them with horrified awe. "What are you staring at freak," Dudley said rudely. I said nothing in reply, but Vernon still punished me by sending me out to work in the garden.

Once outside, I hatched a daring idea. Checking to see if they were watching, I apparated away to Hermione's house. Once there, I transfigured my clothes into something more presentable and knocked on the door.

**(Hermione)**

I woke up and sat up quickly. As I looked around, I saw the walls were unscathed from the death eater attack. Quickly running into the kitchen, I found my parents sitting there having breakfast. I ran up and hugged them tightly. They were real, they weren't another dream.

"Hermione, what is it dear," mom asked.

I didn't say anything at first, just held on to them.

"Hermione, did you have a bad dream," asked dad.

I nodded, "It felt so real."

They wrapped their arms around me, saying comforting things. After breakfast, I heard a knock on the door. Mom went to answer it and called back, "Hermione, you have a guest."

Coming into the living room, there he was; the one person who was my rock in the storm, Harry Potter.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hi Harry." I completely forgot my parents were there till my dad cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," I said to my parents. "Mom, dad this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my mom and dad."

"A pleasure to meet you," Harry replied holding out his hand. This was kind of ridiculous because Harry already had met them.

"So Harry, why are you here this early in the morning," asked dad.

"I happened to be in the area and decided to visit my friend Hermione." I could tell he was lying, he lived a good hour away by car. I excused my self to go upstairs and get dressed.

After I got dressed, I heard a knock on my door, "Come in."

Mom came in and asked, "Since when are you comfortable around a boy in your nightgown? You don't like going swimming in your bathing suit without a large T-shirt to wear."

I shrugged, "I didn't think about it."

"So can we trust you two to behave while we're at work?"

I looked affronted, "Of course! That's just wrong mom."

She chuckled, "Maybe, but I had to ask." She told me they were leaving now and to have fun today.

**(Harry)**

Mr. Granger was giving me the third degree, asking how I knew Hermione, which I told him I had met her at the library. This seemed to be the right thing to say as he relaxed slightly. Once Mrs. Granger came down, they left to go to their practice.

Hermione came down and ran over to hug me, she was crying. "It really did happen didn't it?"

I ran my fingers through her hair, "Yes it did. Do you know who those creatures were? And why didn't they help us before?

She straightened up. "They looked like the four heavenly kings from Chinese mythology."

"Come again?"

"They represent the four compass directions, among other things, in China. I don't know why they didn't get involved beforehand."

We sat on the couch for an hour before she said, "Where did you get the nice clothes? If I remember you never wore fitting clothes while at Hogwarts."

I smiled, "I used a bit of wandless magic to change them."

"Dumbledore's memories?"

"Yes."

We sat in silence, holding on to each other comfortably. Hermione scooted closer and said, "The best thing about this is that we get more time together."

I kissed the top of her head, "Yeah. I might be out of touch for a few days though."

"Why?"

"I'm going to get some things from my vault and find a better place to stay than the Dursleys."

She said nothing, she didn't have to. We had grown so close that we rarely ever needed words. We sat enjoying the relative innocence of our lives at this point. About lunch time, we made some sandwiches and stayed close to each other.

"Do you know exactly how far back we were sent," asked Hermione.

"Today's my seventh birthday. That's about all I know."

"Happy birthday then."

"Yep, my new favorite birthday."

"What was the old one?"

"Hagrid showing up with my Hogwarts letter, right at midnight."

We laughed, I told her about what happened when I received my letter. We cleaned up and began to look for something to do.

"Why don't we go to Diagon Alley," suggested Hermione.

"I don't know love, how long until your parents come back?"

"Another four hours, at least."

"Ok."

We transfigured our clothes into something inconspicuous and apparated to the Alley or actually just inside the Leaky Caldron's protections. We made our way to the bar and Hermione asked, "Excuse me, can you open the gate to Diagon alley? My parents dropped us off and we don't have a wand of our own."

The person, Tom, nodded and took us to the entrance. We thanked him and made our way to Gringotts. Walking in and arriving at an open teller I said, "Hello I need to speak to someone regarding my account."

"Name?"

"Harry Potter."

The goblin looked at me for a minute before indicating us to follow. We entered a room that was empty except for a desk and a few chairs. A goblin sat at the desk and motioned us to sit.

"Mr. Potter, if you could simply press your thumb here," indicating a piece of parchment, "we will begin."

I did as I was told and we got right down to business. "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"I need to access my accounts, but I am not currently in possession of my key."

The goblin nodded, "I see. That is easily done." He scribbled something in a ledger and a key dropped into existence. "Anything else?"

"Just to visit my vault thank you."

We made our way down the carts to my vault. Once there gathered a good deal into a few pouches and we left. After finding a place that had muggle fashion, we proceeded to have an enjoyable time finding the right thing for me to wear.

**(Hermione)**

We were laughing like old times, simply enjoying being alive. We got a trunk that could be shrunk, so as to not alert anyone we could do it wandlessly. We picked up several books of interest, as I had drawn up a list to identify what we wanted and so it would appear as if we were here because we had been sent.

While we were walking around Harry said softly, "Look."

I saw Mrs. Weasley with Ron and Ginny. I wanted to run over and hug them, but they didn't know me yet. We quickly walked towards the exit and found a place to disapparate from. Once we arrived back at my house, Harry said, "I've got a few things I need to do, I'll see you in a few days."

I nodded, "I love you."

"The same here, from the day I realized what love meant." With that he was gone.

**(Harry)**

I apparated outside the cabin I stayed with Remus after Sirius's death. He lived here so no one would be hurt when he transformed. Walking up I knocked on the door. After a minute, Remus opened the door and looked at me curiously. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Playing innocent, I said, "I was told to give you this." After handing him the letter, I started to walk away. As I rounded the corner he called, "Wait!" I wanted so badly to turn back and give him a hug, he was the one who taught me the true definition of caring, but I needed to do other things, so as soon as I was out of sight, I went to my next stop.

**(Remus)**

I raced after the child, but I couldn't find him. Whoever had addressed this had sent it to Moony, and there were only four people who knew it, three were dead and one was in Azkaban. Returning to my home, I sat down and opened the letter.

_Dear Moony,_

_Included in this letter is a potion that will render you harmless during your 'monthly cycle'. Though the stag is dead, the dog and the rat still remain. The dog would never betray the stag, but hid the secret in the rat. The rat went to the snake and told him the secret, because the snake was perceived to be bigger than the dog and stag._

_The snake attacked the stag and raven at the hallow's eve. But for the sacrifice of the raven, the cub remained and the snake fell._

_The dog tried to save the cub, but a man forbid him. The dog, drowned in grief, sought the rat for revenge. The rat; fearing the dog, screamed out for the dog's condemnation before destroying the street and fleeing._

_The dog, sorrow in his heart, could only howl in his grief, but all anyone heard was a laugh._

_The rat fled to a home where he would be safe, with a name similar to the weasel, they would let him await the snake's return._

_Head to the Weasel family home, where they burrow and seek the rat._

_The cub_

The letter showed whoever sent it, knew of his condition. The stag, dog and rat were references to James, Sirius and Peter. What really got me was the comment about the raven, the only people who knew that were James, myself and Lily, whose form was a raven.

The last part about the family with a name similar to a weasel, could that be the Weasleys? It would be a good place to start. If this letter is accurate, then Peter was the secret keeper, not Sirius. Then suddenly things made a lot more sense. Grabbing my cloak, I apparated to the Weasleys, hoping that this was accurate.

Because if it was, retribution would fall.

**(Harry)**

I walked up to a large manor, the Longbottom estate. I was here to see one person in particular. I saw him sitting outside playing by himself. As I walked towards him, I heard a commanding voice say, "What do you want here?"

"I have come to see Mister Neville Longbottom, I wish to speak with him." I could tell that that whoever it was, they were close by. Finally I heard, "Follow me." A figure separated from the shadows and started walking forward. Once I was in earshot of Neville, who was being watched over by his grandmother, my escort said, "This young man has come to speak to Master Longbottom."

Both Neville and his grandmother were interested. "What are you called lad," asked his grandmother.

Bowing I replied, "I am just a lowly servant sent with a gift for Master Longbottom and yourself." She gestured me forward and I laid a piece of paper in her hand. "The one I serve says this potion will reverse the effects of long term Cruciatus curse if taken within ten years of long term exposure." Turning to Neville I placed my hands on his head and after a few minutes released it. "The other gift I am to give is to heal your mind so that you may function within the world."

As I began to walk away, his grandmother called, "Please tell me your name and that of who you serve, for you have done us a great service."

I bowed low and said, "The one I serve is the needs of the one, my name," as I rose and brushed aside my hair, "Is Harry Potter." With that, I vanished out of sight.

I stayed a few minutes longer to see if anything had happened. The next words that were uttered were, "I remember my parents voice!" I could feel tears in my eyes and I wasn't the only one. Mrs. Longbottom held Neville tightly while ordering someone to send the potion to St. Mungo's. She rocked him back and forth as he kept saying the same words over and over.

Before I started to walk away, Mrs. Longbottom said, "Thank you Harry Potter, you have done us a great thing, you have given us our family back." Smiling, I left the property. I need to make one more stop before returning to Remus.

I appeared at Azkaban near his cell. The entire area stank of unwashed bodies and body waste. I walked over to his cell and called, "Padfoot."

He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Prongs, I should have stayed with Harry. Dumbledore told Hagrid to take him, I wanted revenge on the rat. I'm sorry."

I sighed, "Padfoot, I don't blame you. Take my hand and let me block these nightmares from you. Blackfire would want me to." Sirius reached out his hand towards me, ever so slowly. I could feel the dementors coming, they felt his hope and happiness. "Padfoot hurry! Take my hand before they arrive!" Sirius jumped the last two feet to take my hand. I quickly repaired his natural mental wards and reinforced them. I quickly vanished before I could be discovered.

**(Daily Prophet)**

MINISTRY IN AN UPROAR! PETTIGREW FOUND AFTER SIX YEARS!

Peter Pettigrew, once considered the last death of the last war, has been found by Remus Lupin. Pettigrew had become an illegal Animagus who could turn into a rat at will. Under questioning, it came to light that he had been a secret death eater, blew up twelve muggles and was the Potter's secret keeper.

With this new information, the case of Sirius Black has been reopened. Testimony from Black has further confirmed the identity of Pettigrew as both the secret keeper and the one who blew up the street of muggles.

This reporter wonders how such a large miscarriage of justice can be done, and how many others fall under this same situation.

NEW CURE FOUND FOR SUFFERS OF LONG TERM CRUCIATUS DAMAGE!

The Cruciatus curse now has a new remedy. Today it was announced that the Longbottoms, who have been hospitalized for six years, were released to their family today. Apparently the Longbottom family has been studying the curse and ways to remedy it for quite a while.

"We received a message from someone who was aware of our need and they provided a basis for it," said Mrs. Longbottom earlier today.

The entire family has gone to a private place to help in the recovery of the two aurors. This is both an encouraging and disappointing day.

* * *

**A/n: I have a thing for Chinese/Japanese mythology.**

**Old Nick: Thanks**

**Krabby Patty: I had to kill them all so there would be no reason to stay.**

**Captuniv: Not quite right, I considered doing it that way, but rarely does Harry go much farther back. I wanted to do something different.**

**Bobboky: No prob.**

**Locathah: Read author note. As to why they didn't interfere earlier, they are creatures of great power and responsibility. They simply never took notice of the state of things until a great loss of life was done.**


	3. Path’s Reworked

**Path's Reworked: Revised**

**A/n: There will be no slash!**

Once I arrived at Remus's house, I knocked on the door. It had been a full day since I had been here and it was starting to affect me. Not getting an answer after a couple of minutes, I sat down and dozed to await Remus's return.

"You're the boy from yesterday."

I opened my eyes to see Remus standing there with questions on his face. I nodded, brushing sleep out of my eyes. When I looked at him, he gasped, he looked me straight in the eye. "Harry" his voice dripping with hope.

"That would be me" I replied as I yawned. "Pleasure to remake your acquaintance Remus" I stood up. "It's been a long day, and I've no where else to go. Would you mind if I caught some sleep here"

Moony nodded. "I took your advice and investigated the Weasleys and found a familiar rat."

"That's good. I'm glad that you took care of it so quickly."

As we sat down, Remus offered me breakfast, which I accepted. While he was making it he asked"How did you know Peter was at the Weasleys"

I smiled"You could say it came to me in a dream."

"Oh." He looked uncomfortable. "Why aren't you with your aunt"

"Better to live on the street than to live under their house."

He tensed. "You sound like a friend from a while ago."

I smiled. "Could you tell me about my parents? I know you were their friend."

At that point Remus began to tell me various stories about my parents, many of which he would tell me after Sirius death, as we ate breakfast. Remus regaled me with stories that he apparently forgot over the long years.

After a couple hours the fire turned green and a head appeared, it was Albus Dumbledore. "Remus, I need your help."

"What is it Professor" replied Remus.

"The wards have collapsed at the Dursleys' and Harry is no where to be found."

Remus gestured to me"He's sitting right here."

Dumbledore looked at me then said"I'll be right over." True to his word, he came shortly after his head vanished from the fire.

I got the feeling Remus took notice of my lack of surprise at a floo call, but I focused my attention on the Headmaster. Though we had learned to work together, I never fully forgave him for Sirius's death.

He pulled Remus to the side and started asking questions. Though I couldn't hear them, I could figure out what was being asked. Dumbledore wanted to know why I was there, how I got there and how I got to the Longbottom estate.

Poor Remus, I felt sorry for putting him through this, he most likely answered: he didn't know, didn't know that either, and didn't even know I had been there.

I could feel a smirk forming as I watched the headmaster become annoyed by the lack of knowledge. Finally he turned to me. Seeing my smirk he asked"May I ask what is so funny Harry"

"You."

"And why am I funny"

"Because you made an assumption that turned out false. And that you're upset your weapon is out of your control." This got the reaction I expected. Dumbledore looked shocked, Remus started off shocked but then it turned to anger.

Seeing Remus's expression I said"Perhaps you and I should talk in private sir." He must have caught Remus's temperament because he agreed quickly. Remus said he had things that he needed to take care of, but he would be back. He made sure it was clearly understood that if I wasn't there when he got back, there would be hell to pay.

As Dumbledore got settled I asked"Care for a game of chess sir" He agreed. I moved over to the cabinet in such a way he commented"You've been here before." It wasn't a question.

"After a fashion" was my reply. I sat out the pieces so that I was black. "Each time it's your move, you can ask one question. I will answer some, but others I will not." Looking at him I said"Your move Professor."

He studied the board"Why did you leave your aunt's" He moved his piece.

"Because I had things to do."

"How did you get here"

"I have a will so I made a way."

"Where did you come across the potion you gave to the Longbottoms"

"From a very skilled potion maker."

"Why are you here"

"To change the world for the better."

"How so"

"Divine intervention, check."

"And what did they do"

"Placed me where I would do the most good."

"What good"

"Save wizard Britain from complete destruction. Check."

"What do you mean"

"I came from the future to save it. Check mate."

Dumbledore looked down and saw how I had beaten him. No matter what he did, he could not save himself. After his turn, I would finish him. "Very good Harry, few have been able to beat me." He began probing my mind, though I showed him a single flame that threatened to pull him in. "Amazing shield, where did you learn it"

"Summer before my seventh year, I met a muggle who used it to refine his talents."

"If you came from the future, then you must know the consequences of altering the flow of time."

"That's assuming you wish to go back to the same place."

"Was it really that bad"

"The only one left for me to care about I brought with me."

"Another person"

"Right in one. She was all I had left, my one heart's desire."

"You are safer with your aunt, Harry."

"Actually I am safer here, after all, the Fidelius charm prevents those who aren't told from getting here."

"That maybe Harry, but Remus is a werewolf, you won't be safe when he transforms."

"Guess again. When I was here last, he wouldn't hurt me if I was standing right in front of him. I know, I did it."

Dumbledore shook his head"I will have to ask you to come with me then."

"Fat chance, I hold the knowledge of Tom, and you. Do you really think you can beat yourself"

"You have no wand."

"Hasn't stopped me yet."

Dumbledore seemed to be weighing his chances. Finally he said"I'll agree to this if you don't tell anyone about the future."

"You really think you can set the terms? Fine, I won't tell anyone who doesn't already know."

"That is all I ask."

"And it's all you get, good day." Dumbledore flooed himself where ever he needed to be. I decided to nap on the couch and wait for Remus to get back.

"He looks like Prongs."

"Wait till you see his eyes, you would swear he was Lily. He is going to be quite the heartbreaker when he gets older."

I recognized the second voice as Remus, so the other must be Sirius. I slowly opened my eyes. Sirius stood there, a plain blue robe on his shoulders. I could feel my chest tighten, he was here and alive.

I sat up, trying very hard not to run over and hug him. I felt myself staring, I couldn't look away; he might vanish.

"Harry, this is Sirius, he's your godfather." I nodded, my grip on the English language was gone. Sirius, for his part, just stood there. I could tell he was nervous, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Padfoot" I said softly. Sirius nodded, that broke the paralysis. I jumped up and ran over to him. I could hear myself say"It's not a dream" over and over. They took it differently from what I meant, but I wasn't going to complain.

I turned to Remus and hugged him as well. Remus had been the only one, besides Hermione, who stood by me through all the hells I went through. He also died to bring us the knowledge that Voldemort would attack the school.

For a long time, none of us let go. Finally we all sat down. Sirius explained what had happened, and why he wasn't there for me. We spent a lot of time talking. They both said they would be more than happy to have me live with them.

Once I agreed Sirius said"Let's go and get your things." They both stood up.

I really didn't want to explain why I hadn't moved. Remus asked"You alright cub"

I sighed"There's nothing at the Dursleys I want, or that belongs to me." The effect was like a gunshot to Sirius. His face went from concern to outrage in no time flat. I grabbed his arm before he did anything rash. "They don't matter. Let's just be a family and forget about them."

Sirius and Remus shared a look. Turning to me Remus said"Harry, there is a small problem."

"If you're talking about you being a werewolf, then there is no problem." At that point I changed into a large wolf. The only thing that distinguished me from a normal wolf was the white lightning bolt patch of white fur on my head. I changed back to their flabbergasted faces.

"How did you do that" sputtered Sirius.

"I've always been able to" Came my reply. I didn't want to admit the truth.

After the initial shook, they had me do it four more times, they both were more than happy to keep me permanently. The three of us flooed to the ministry; deciding to capitalize on the notoriety of Sirius's innocence. We were in and out in about twenty minutes. Once we arrived home, I explained to them that I could move myself from one place to another. They had me demonstrate, I apparated behind them silently.

After they got over their shock, Remus said"Well, let's get you some better clothes." Casting his eyes to my scar he said; "Definitely before it becomes public knowledge that you're with us."

I smiled and used the skills Tonks showed me.I changed my appearance so that I would more closely resemble Remus. Again their jaws dropped.

"Harry you're a Metamorphmagus" whispered Sirius. "That's a rare gift. The only person I have heard of that has it is my cousin Nymphadora Tonks. Add that on to being Animagus and you have some very developed abilities."

"You say that like it's a bad thing" was my reply.

"No cub, we're just impressed. It isn't common at your age" Remus said. We decided to go today, as the change in my custody would be in the evening paper. Sirius and Remus were surprised when I made myself look a great deal older, rather than just change my appearance. I explained that anyone who saw three men of the same age would not be paid as much to as two men and a child.

I didn't change my size much, a quarter inch taller at most, added some facial hair, changed my hair and eyes brown, and then we just Flooed to Diagon Alley. We spent the evening shopping, I saw Hedwig and was tempted to buy her. She was rather young, which was why I didn't. Once we returned to Remus's house, they setup one of the extra rooms for me to stay in. While I was putting everything away, I over heard them having a discussion.

"He knows I'm a werewolf" Remus said. "How does he know"

"I don't know Moony, Dumbledore might have told him."

"But that would mean he tried to scare him away"

"Doesn't matter, it didn't work. There are a lot of things he's not telling us. You saw his face when he first saw me. He knew my face, though he hasn't seen me for six years, and he was one when he last saw me" said Sirius.

It was quiet for awhile before Sirius said"Let's just be grateful he wants to be around us." After that they got silent. They deserved to know, how else am I going to explain Hermione?

Walking into the living room with them, I sat down and told them that I overheard them, and the reasons I could do the things I did, how I knew things I shouldn't, and why I was here. After I was finished, they sat there with their heads bowed. Sirius looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it.

"So that's why. Now it makes a lot more sense" said Remus. "Thank you for telling us Harry." We spent most of the night talking about the things we were going to do until I got my Hogwarts letter. Then they teased me about Hermione, saying they were going to give me 'the talk'. We laughed for hours about it, but they decided that I was mentally mature enough to handle myself. Remus did say that we might be in love, but not to move into a physical relationship until we were more physically mature.

Tomorrow, we would be meeting the Grangers, I hope that we can seem normal enough.

* * *

**A/n: 2179 Words. (Sniffs) Thank you for the reviews. Reedited so as to correct for an error in my timeline.**

**Questions/comments:**

**Captuniv: Here's your answer. I didn't really let Dumbledore have a choice, but he will try to sway things in his favor. Sirius and Remus are not going to be very happy about Dumbledore's treatment of Harry.**

**Loopy dane: Not a problem. Please continue reading.**

**Bobboky: Yeah took me forever, thanks.**


	4. Movements Against Gray

**Movements Against Gray**

"**Normal speech"**

**:Telepathic speech:**

"Hurry up, we're going to be late." Harry groaned as Sirius took forever to get ready. Remus and he were waiting for Sirius, who had decided that now was the time to over prepare. Once he came down, Sirius was wearing a rather flamboyant looking suit. It took a full minute of Harry and Remus glaring at him to convince him to change into a more subdued outfit.

They finally were all wearing slightly formal clothing; Remus wore a white button down shirt without a collar and black slacks, Sirius a dark blue shirt and black slacks, and Harry was dressed similar to them in a dark green shirt.

Hermione and Harry had already discussed the dress for meeting her parents for the 'first' time and had settled on a relaxed formal attire. They apparated to her house and transfigured a toy car to give the illusion that they drove. Ringing the doorbell Harry said to them, "remember they don't know about magic yet. Remember, simply say that you two are private investigators." Sirius looked slightly put out at this. "Please Sirius, this is important to me."

Mr. Granger opened the door and greeted them. Remus introduced the three of them. Harry thanked whoever was listening that Remus was really good at keeping up the illusion that they were normal. Remus and Sirius went and talked with Mr. Granger, while Harry sat waiting for Hermione.

Hermione appeared wearing a simple dress that accented her eyes. Remus and Sirius greeted her and introduced themselves, as they had settled into playing their parts well. Harry smiled and greeted her rather reserved compared to how he usually would have, he held her hand instead of hugged her. He could see the woman she would grow into standing before him, the woman it took had taken forever to admit he love.

They all sat in the dining room, Mr. and Mrs. Granger at either end, Remus and Sirius facing each other, and Hermione and Harry facing each other. As the meal progressed, the conversation turned from business to personal.

"So how come this we have only met you so recently Harry," asked Mr. Granger.

Harry smiled and took a drink. "It had been only recently that I was able to make it over here sir."

Mrs. Granger seemed surprised. "Why couldn't you come before?"

He cut Sirius off with a look. "I used to live with my mother's sister and her family. I have recently been reunited with my godfather and Remus." He saw that Hermione wanted to help him, but he had told her long before that when it came up he would to deal with it alone.

Hermione's parents seemed curious about his comment, but didn't push the matter. Supper was finished soon afterwards.

As they sat outside to enjoy the stars and warmth outside, Remus started talking with Mrs. Granger, while Sirius talked with Mr. Granger. Harry and Hermione sat alone together watching them get to know each other.

"I miss you Harry," Hermione whispered. He placed his hand on hers and looked into her eyes.

"Darling, it feels like an eternity since I last saw you." He really wanted to kiss her right now, but he noticed her father watching. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until it was time for them to leave.

Hermione watched her other family leave and went into her room to get ready for bed. Before she could more than gather her clothes, she heard a knock on my door. "Yes," she called.

"Hermione, its mom. Can I come in?"

She opened the door and let her in. Hermione's mother sat on the bed and said, "is there something you're not telling us Hermione?"

"Why would there be?" Hermione wasn't lying, but she was being evasive.

"I'm just wondering why you suddenly seem more relaxed than you usually are. A few days ago, you wouldn't have brought anyone over. Now you suddenly invite a friend over, who appears to have more than friendly intentions, and you just seem different."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, she was never really good at lying. "We met awhile ago at the library. I spent sometime getting to know him. For some reason I feel very relaxed around him."

The next day Hermione decided to work on my magical strength. Even with the benefits of having Dumbledore's knowledge it was still a stretch to even do a few simple things. She slowly worked on the mental discipline that she used to prepare herself for using wandless magic constantly. If her guess was correct, then both Harry and her held a great deal more power now than we had originally which was why they could perform so much .

The next few days had Harry Remus and Sirius moving into Grimmauld Place, which allowed Harry and Hermione to constantly visiting each other. They both practiced their Occlumency until they were fairly certain that they could stop any attack from outside. Hermione's parents got used to having Harry over all the time and they spent most of their time together just being with each other.

The time until school started back up was spent refining their abilities at ordinary things that were taught in school, writing, reading, math and such.

School was boring, as they had both already done this once before. They spent a great deal of time simply being with each other as they planned to take out some of the death eaters that were in Azkaban. While Remus and Sirius thought that it wasn't a good idea to assault Azkaban, they became much more convinced when they learned about the havoc reaped by the ones who got away.

Sirius had made a raid on Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave so as to deprive Voldemort of another way to return. Sirius had gained a good place within the Ministry, second to Ms. Bones in the hierarchy of the aurors. He made a small raid on Crouch's house and discovered that a person supposedly dead was alive and well.

There was some outrage, but even more came because it turned out that it was justified. The Ministry was given more power, which was a bad thing, to try and detect those who would do harm. Harry and Hermione were collectively responsible for twenty arrests of former death eaters. Unfortunately people like the Malfoys were out of reach by the hand of the Minister.

A year passed and Harry and Hermione met Neville. While Neville didn't say anything about what Harry had done, the look on his face whenever he was around his parents was thanks enough. They met Ron and Ginny at a function, as Hermione was staying at Harry's since her parents were going out of town on business, and got to know each other again.

Neville and Ginny hit it off fairly well, which was a good thing if they couldn't prevent Malfoy from getting to her. Ron was as blustery as they remembered him to be when they were younger, and he was constantly talking about the Cannons.

They all decided to keep in contact, after a long explanation about how to use non magic letter carriers. Even though Hermione knew that they were asking for trouble by bending the rules as far as they had, Harry had no problem with exploiting their knowledge.

Soon enough, to soon if you were to ask Harry or Hermione, the Hogwarts letters came. Harry and Hermione could easily take the N.E.W.T.S. at any point and pass with flying colors, after all they had done it before, but decided that if Voldemort, or any dark wizard, was to attempt to take power, they struggle would be most pronounced at Hogwarts.

Harry had long since stop using the name Harry Potter. It was not well known that Harry had been adopted by Sirius and became Harry Black. Most of the wizard world assumed they were two separate individuals. Hermione had become known only to those who had association with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, the exception being Ron, Ginny and Neville.

Harry and Hermione had taken care that all three Lestranges, Dolohov and every other death eater that escaped when Voldemort broke them out so that they seemed to die of natural causes. While there was some speculation that Dementors had sucked their souls out, it could not be proven or refuted.

So far they knew that they had the upper hand in both knowledge and ability, but they would now be attempting to hide in plain sight. Harry had said that they should just be home schooled in magic, so as not to arise any suspicion about their level of skill. Hermione was absolutely in refusal, "what about Ginny? If we're not there then who will save her? No one but you and Tom were able to speak Parselmouth."

Harry agreed and they soon were on their way to purchase to purchase the supplies they would need for Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius, now free of the restriction about talking about magic, filled the Granger's in all the things that made them unique.

Harry and Hermione gathered several books to read on advanced theory, more than they expected to read in a few years. Harry went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to purchase Hedwig, who seemed to recognize him, while Hermione convinced her parents to allow her to get Crookshanks. All in all, it was a good time to renew old friendships with their non human friends.

Hermione's parents spent sometime with their daughter and learned what she knew about the wizard world. While they were upset that she had kept things from them, they acknowledged that she had a good reason.

What was most interesting about the changes were noticeable in Hedwig and Crookshanks. Hedwig had flown straight to Harry and landed on his shoulder, and tried to bite anyone who tried to remove her. Hedwig knew that Harry was hers, at least in her line of thinking, and no other owl would be allowed to take her place.

Crookshanks was similar in that he immediately went to Hermione. Crookshanks was always far more intelligent than most suspected and proved it by recognizing Hermione right off the bat. The person minding the store said how he had never done that before.

As the days grew closer to the departure to Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione convinced Sirius and Remus to try and begin reaching out to various groups that were most likely to side with Voldemort and some that had been key to winning against him.

Harry and Hermione last thing that they did before they left for Hogwarts was to make and take a power sharing potion. Since they both took it, they would have the ability to hear each others thoughts which would allow them to be able to aid each other in times in which they were separated, which tended to happen when Harry faced off against Tom.

As they boarded the train to Hogwarts, they sat in a compartment waiting for their friends to arrive. Harry quietly sent to Hermione:this is going to be so boring. I no longer have the desire to play Quidditch.:

Hermione smiled at him:poor baby, looks like you can keep me company on all those long trips to the library.: Hermione noticed the devious look in his eyes and sent:and we're not doing that, not yet at least.:

Harry gave her his best puppy dog eyes, which caused her to laugh. They were interrupted by, "what's so funny?" turning they saw Ron standing in the doorway looking at them confused.

Shaking his head Harry replied, "nothing important Ron, just a really old joke between us." Ron took this at face value, which disturbed them because they were so used to him constantly questioning things. They leaned out the window to greet Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were both pleased that Ginny wasn't shy around Harry, though it was more that he was known to her as Harry Black, not Harry Potter.

Soon they were greeted by the sight of Neville and his family. Although he had explained to Hermione about giving the cure to Neville's family, they were surprised that his grandmother recognized Harry, even though he looked more like a cross between Remus and Sirius, and gave him a grateful smile.

Harry smiled back and talked with Neville's parents, who were underneath Sirius in the auror ranks, but not by much. Harry liked the Longbottoms, even in the crippled state they were in when the potion was developed and given to them in the other timeline. They soon had to say goodbye as the train began to pull out of the station.

Soon the trip was begun, a slightly nostalgic experience for Harry and Hermione, and they talked about what house they wanted to be in. Harry and Hermione kept a running commentary between the two of them while discussing the benefits of each house.

"I want to be in Gryffindor," Harry said calmly. :Which I will be if you don't somehow end up in Ravenclaw or something.:

Hermione nodded, "yes, of all the houses I believe I would do best there as well." :Like I would go anywhere else.:

Neville and Ron started talking about the houses they wanted to be in, which turned out to be Gryffindor as well. They started talking about quidditch and the status of the teams they backed. Harry placed a discreet hand on Hermione's. :It looks like this will be smooth sailing from here.:

Unfortunately for the four of them, he had spoke too soon. The door opened and in walked Malfoy with his two goons. It took a lot of self-control not to deck him right where he stood for what he might do to Ginny in the future. Malfoy looked around before looking straight at Harry. "You are Harry Black correct?" When Harry gave a slow nod, Malfoy smiled and held out his hand. "My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron sniggered at his name, which caused Malfoy's face to turn red, "think my name's funny do you? No need for you too say who you are. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley."

Ron's face turned red, while Malfoy turned back to Harry, "you'll find that some magic families are better than others. I can help you with that."

Harry smiled, "I think I can handle on my own thanks." Harry could have laughed at how he was not Harry Potter, yet Malfoy was still here trying to offer an alliance. The fact that Harry had his wand trained on Malfoy helped to accent the point.

Malfoy noticed the wand and left with a sneer on his face. Soon enough the trolley with snacks came and Harry bought some for everyone. The rest of the trip was spent in playing various games and eating chocolate. Harry was amused when the first card he opened was Dumbledore's, but wrote it off as pure coincidence.

Sooner than Harry and Hermione would have liked, they were informed that the train would be pulling into station in ten minutes and to leave their luggage on the train. Harry had a suspicion that Dumbledore had remained to quiet, he had kept his hands out of the affairs of Harry and seemed to have faded into the background.

As they sat in the boats on approach to Hogwarts, Harry knew that they would have to be in for the long haul.

* * *

**A/n: 2588 words. (Bows) sorry for the delay, the phrasing for events just would not settle down enough for me to write down (also other plots decided that I had ignored them and were rather loud). Thanks to all the reviews, you always increase my desire to write.**


	5. Hoggy Hogwarts

Hoggy Hogwarts

Harry and Hermione stood with the rest of the first years as the sorting hat sang:

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be. _

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
_If you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends. _

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

:Some things never change, Harry commented. Hermione looked at him with an amused expression but said nothing. Soon enough they heard, "Black, Harry" called. Harry could hear various mutterings of "another Black" and "bet he ends up in Slytherin".

Harry stopped just before sitting on the stool, and looked out at the crowd. He decided not to respond before sitting down. As the hat blocked out the view of the gathered people, he heard, "well now Mr. Potter, shall we place you back in Gryffindor or would you like to be placed somewhere else?"

Smiling slightly, Harry responded, "Gryffindor please." He heard the hat shout "Gryffindor" to the rest of the hall, and quickly walked to an empty seat. He was pleased to notice that there was an amount of clapping that was appropriate to someone who neither saint nor sinner, just another person.

Harry watched as various people were sorted until it was Hermione's turn. He smiled as she walked with confidence towards the hat. Once she had it on, Harry turned his attention to Dumbledore. Dumbledore, having realized that he was looking at him, glanced at him for a moment before returning to look at the sorting.

Harry let his eyes drift down the table, most of the professors were there, McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell and others. He noticed that Quirrell was wearing a turban, which confirmed that Voldemort was now on the grounds.

Harry heard the hat shout Gryffindor, and glanced at Hermione as she walked down and sat next to him. She too glanced at Quirrell, but said nothing about it. They watched as their old friends and enemies were sorted back into their same houses. As the feast began, Harry let his hand drift over towards Hermione's to simply kept contact with her.

Harry knew that it would seem odd, as more than a few of their friends thought they were too much like brother and sister to actually have feelings for each other, which given their physical age, would not be surprising. Harry was glad that he was skilled enough to eat left handed, as it took some getting used to, as he brushed his right hand against hers.

Hermione glanced at him, but didn't say anything. She understood that this was bringing up memories that weren't completely unpleasant, but were painful none the less. These were times when Voldemort was considered dead, only a small few still stood guard against his return. Seeing the faces of so many who had meant so much, happy and without a care of the darkness looming up was painful.

As soon as the feast was over, and the school song sang, Dumbledore dismissed them, but had McGonagall hold Harry back. Seeing as he was Harry Black, not Potter, this caused a few odd looks from his friends. Keeping his face neutral, but plotting all the ways he was going to make the old man pay, he walked with his head of house into Dumbledore's office.

As he entered, Dumbledore dismissed Professor McGonagall. Once she had left, he leaned back in his chair, "now Mr. Potter, how is it that Sirius was able to was able to incriminate so many former death eaters that slipped through the cracks?"

Harry calmly leaned back, a pose that was a clear imitation of the headmaster, with one slight difference. Harry's eyes showed clear amusement, where as Dumbledore's were of a more comforting nature. "I wouldn't know sir, my father doesn't discuss his work with me." Harry smiled at the intrigued look on the headmaster's face.

"So is Ms. Granger the one that came with you from the future," Dumbledore asked as if he were certain of the answer.

Harry gave him a bemused look, "Ms. Granger," he said with clear sarcasm, "is my friend. I don't see how you as the headmaster need to concern yourself with my relationship to her."

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began.

"Its Black sir."

"You would deny those that brought you into this world?"

"I am saying nothing. I was saying nothing then and I am saying nothing now." Harry grinned, "if there is nothing else sir, may I be dismissed to my common room?"

Dumbledore looked perplexed, but dismissed him. Harry reached out towards where he felt Hermione and called :what's the password love:

:Caput Draconis: came her tired response. :So he finally let you go, that's good. Your conversation was keeping me up.:

Harry laughed softly and made his way down the path to the fat lady. Quickly saying the password, he walked up to his dorm, dressed for bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

Both Harry and Hermione found it fun to torment their teachers, mostly by giving instruction that was custom tailored to their friends. Ron and Neville were sitting pretty at the sixth and seventh positions in grade raking at the end of the first week, while Hermione and Harry sat tied for the number one spot.

The only person most put off by this was, of course, Snape. Snape had even gone as far as to pair them up with Slytherins, which was advantageous for the Slytherins.

It had became quickly evident that the two of them were highly skilled, but no one said anything that could possibly upset them, especially after what happened to Malfoy. Malfoy was stupid enough to call Hermione a Mudblood, which set Harry off. They found Malfoy three days later in a rather small broom closet in a ridiculously improbable position, it took two days for his bones to reform.

The two of them sat underneath their favorite tree, Harry laid with his head in Hermione's lap with his eyes closed as if asleep. What appeared to outsiders as two friends enjoying the last days of warmth and sun, was an intense struggle to keep the other out.

Their skills in Occlumency had been only rivaled by each other, not even the combined skill of Dumbledore and Snape could penetrate either of their shields. Currently they could hold each other out while attacking for forty five minutes, something they had been told was supposedly impossible.

After passing their goal by a minute, Harry sent :I can't believe that life was ever this peaceful.:

Hermione leaned back against the tree:everyone believes that Voldemort is dead, why wouldn't they be peaceful: They had begun planning for the eventual confrontation with Voldemort at the end of the year, something that they were loathed to even contemplate, and decided to exploit their knowledge of what would happen and take their enemy down before he could attempt a second time.

The plan was simple, lie low and wait for Voldemort to make his move for the stone. Outside of that, there was nothing else they could think of to do that didn't include tipping their hand in case they failed. Harry had already explained to Dumbledore that Voldemort was on the school grounds and that he would be taken care of on the timetable that Hermione and Harry had set up.

Two other goals firmly in place was to get their hands on Riddle's diary and prevent the Basilisk from attacking students. The only unfortunate part of getting the Diary was that to free Dobby, they would have to place Ginny or another student in the crossfire between the light and dark.

They had thrown ideas back and forth on how to accomplish freeing Dobby and saving the students from the power of the diary, but so far came up with nothing. They contemplated using the Polyjuice potion with a hair from Malfoy Jr., but weren't sure if it would work.

A possible side benefit was that if Dobby were freed, he'd be willing to work with Winky and hopefully their relationship would still flourish as it had. Though having Winky working at Harry's house taking care of Sirius and Remus would change the shape of things.

Far sooner than they would have liked, they returned inside for dinner. No one seemed to notice them walking in together, although they walk very close to each other. As they sat down next to Neville and Ron, Hermione was struck by the incompleteness of their group.

She missed having Ginny to talk to, though that was mostly after she had gotten over the crush she had on Harry, even Luna. The decision to hold back on contacting Luna had been a hard choice, but given that Luna was gifted with a small talent of foresight, they had stayed clear until she had more control of her talent, so she wouldn't be burdened by what they had seen happen to her.

Never one to be very interested in Quidditch, unless Harry was playing, she took out a rather large book and began reading. To anyone who didn't know what it was, it looked like Hogwarts: A History, to her it was Sending the undead to the 0therside: A Beginners Guide to Exorcisms.

Hopefully they would be able to send Voldemort out of their world and lives for good.

* * *

1700 wds. You would think being in between jobs would give me plenty of time to work on writing, but apparently not. Sorry for the 4+ month delay. There's a B5 line in here, anyone know what it is?

RamiNeko: Very good ideas, not sure exactly how I could implement them, but their added to my list of things to use.

Fred: 1) yes 2) just not the Crouchs 3) Malfoy still has the diary 4) yep 5) oh definitely

Shinigami: A little is explained about why they haven't gotten in contact with Luna, but they will be meeting her during the summer before the next school year (don't hold me to that though).

Cocoa Girl: Sorry, their Gryffindors. It plays a part later, as Harry isn't widely know as Harry Potter but Black.


End file.
